Solo una oportunidad
by DominiqueLucy0107
Summary: Hey! – Dijo Fred a través de las llamas verdes – ¿que eso? – haciendo referencia al reloj que James tenía en la mano. Estuvo investigando en la biblioteca… - pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada de Fred. ¿Tú? ¿En la biblioteca? Jajajajajaja – reía sin parar Fred. James frunció el seño fruncido.
1. Chapter 1: Prólogo

Emma buscaba por todos lados de su habitación su gira-tiempos, pensó en posibles personajes que podrían habérselo robado para gastar una que otra broma sin estos saber sus consecuencias, rápido le vinieron a la mente en Rose y Kristen, pero tan rápido vinieron rápido se fueron, puesto a que Rose era tan recta como su madre, aparte de que casi no se tratan y a Kristen sabe lo que pasaría si se juega con una gira-tiempos, aparte de que no le interesaban esas cosas, es muy pasiva; Dominique y Lucy junto a Narcissa, Athena y Antonella , parece probable; James y Fred; que va, le tienen demasiado miedo – aunque no lo admitan- a la furia Weasley. Salió de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

James andaba tranquilamente por Grimmauld Place; hace casi tres años que había salido de Hogwarts –para alivio de sus profesores- y tenía su departamento en el centro de Londres muggle pero a pesar de ello visitaba casi todos los días a sus padres; ese día antes de ir a Grimmauld Place fue de pasada a la casa de su tío Ron a buscar un pedido para su padre, mientras esperaba a su tío Ron, empezó a examinar el lugar distraídamente, notando un pequeño relojito en el comedor: relojito que ahora tenía él en la mano, al su Tío Ron no saber de quién era, aunque ni siquiera observó de que reloj del cual James hablaba, le entregó el pedido a James. Ahora estaba en su departamento, luego de haber llevado el pedido a su padre, esperando a su primo, casi hermano, Fred.

Hey! – Dijo Fred a través de las llamas verdes – ¿que eso? – haciendo referencia al reloj que James tenía en la mano.

Estuvo investigando en la biblioteca… - pero fue interrumpido por una carcajada de Fred.

¿Tú? ¿En la biblioteca? Jajajajajaja – reía sin parar Fred. James frunció el seño

Me entro curiosidad idiota – dijo divertido – es un gira-tiempo – añadió, de pronto, serio. Fred paro de reír y se le quedo viendo.

¿James porque tienes un gira-tiempo? – dijo observando el relojito que llevaba dando varias vueltas desde, al parecer hace rato.

Estuve pensando y quizá este relojito sea la respuesta a mis problemas… o a sus problemas… - Fred observó James en silencio.

Creí que ella ya no te interesaba Prongs – serio seria la palabra que definiría en este momento a Frederick Fabian Weasley uno de los bromistas más grandes que ha pisado Hogwarts.

Ella no me interesa Padfoot – dijo – a ella la amo – soltó sin más, dejando a Fred algo sorprendido.

¿A qué momento piensas ir James? – pregunto curioso y excitado por una nueva aventura.

Cuando ella tenía 10 – dijo serio.

Wow, 5 años – se notaba la sorpresa en su rostro – Por lo que se, el gira-tiempo solo va horas atrás e incluso días, no me veas con esa cara Tía Hermione lo explico, ¿cómo lo harás? – preguntó. James se le quedo viendo y luego observó el reloj.

Ni idea, pero que la familia no se entere – dijo divertido.

_1995_

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el Gran Comedor junto a Ron y Hermione

¿Para qué Dumbledore nos habrá llamado? – preguntó Harry entrando al Gran Comedor, sin notar o sin intentar notar que casi todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos tres, y es que desde lo de Cedric no dejan de decirle loco – Ah, hola Neville – saludó al chico de cara redonda, sentándose en la mesa.

Hola Harry, Ron, Mione – saludó, sin notar el ceño fruncido de Ron al decir el apodo cariñoso de Hermione.

Hola Neville/Nevs – respondieron Ron y Hermione sentándose al momento que llegaba Ginny, Fred y George quienes traían una traviesa sonrisa.

Hola chicos – dijieron los tres al sentarse en la mesa.

_Por otro ladito_

Entonces, porque no intentas hablarle Hannah? – dijo un Ernie Mcmillan divertido observando como el rostro de Hannah se sonrojaba mirando ceñuda la risa de sus mejores amigos.

¿Cómo que porque? – dijo, de pronto exasperada.

Ya vale, déjenla un rato – dijo una Susan Bones divertida.

Que aburrida Susan pero ok! – dijieron al mismo tiempo Justin Finch-Fletchley y Zacharias Smith.

POV Michael

_¿Qué mesa tan tranquila no?_

Ese era el pensamiento de Michael Corner antes de que Terry Boot le pidiera el jugo de calabaza.

Eh! Cho! – ¿Padma Patil llamando a Cho Chang?, ok esto si es raro.

¿Qué paso Padma? – y Cho respondiéndole?.

Extraño – soltó de repente Michael, haciendo que los anteriores mencionados se le quedaran viendo.

¿Qué es extraño? – preguntó Terry al momento que, por la puerta del Gran Comedor entrara el grupo de Draco Malfoy con aires de arrogancia y superioridad.

_Por la mesa lúgubre _

Draco, Pansy, Blaize, Millicent, Daphne y Theo discutían sobre lo estúpido que había sido el ministerio al poner a Umbridge de profesora de DCAO.

En ese momento el director Dumbledore se paró a anunciar una noticia aunque su anuncio no pudo ser llevado a cabo puesto a que una explosión se hizo presente en el Gran Comedor poniendo en alerta los profesores y asustando a los alumnos.

Cuando el humo se dispersó pudieron observar a dos chicos de no más de 18 años, muy guapos ante el mirar de todas las chicas de que se encontraban presentes, uno de ellos, es pelirrojo, alto de casi metro noventa de espalda ancha, parecido a ciertos gemelos que tenían la boca abierta de la impresión y el otro unos pocos cm más bajo de pelo castaño con lentes que hizo que ha Harry se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y a los profesores, Ron y Hermione se les desencajara la mandíbula, ambos con un cuerpo de infarto; el pelirrojo vestido con una camisa blanca que hacia resaltar sus bien trabajados músculos y un Blue jean mientras que el otro solo tenía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro.

Donde rayos… -dijo el pelirrojo pero se quedó mudo al observar el lugar donde se encontraban.


	2. Chapter 2

Donde rayos… -dijo el pelirrojo pero se quedó mudo al observar el lugar donde se encontraban, James empezó a temblar ligeramente al notar la mirada curiosa de su madre sobre él.

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre el Gran Comedor.

¿Quiénes son? – se atrevió a preguntar Katie Bell, una chica de 6to, cazadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

James puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Dumbledore murmura palabras que no se entendían – ¿Tía Katie? – al decir esto la mencionada se sorprendió y Harry se desilusionó.

¿Nos conocemos? – pregunto.

Eh por… - pero no termino la frase que planea decir porque recibió un zape junto con Fred, que estaba extremadamente callado observando a los gemelos Weasleys.

Pero qu…- dijieron Fred y James aunque se callaron al observar a cierta castaña que estaba, furiosa no, esa palabra era muy chica para lo que la castaña sentía en ese momento; un gritillo de sorpresa se oyó desde la mesa de Slytherin, logrando que todos desviaran su atención a quien había dado semejante grito; Daphne Greengrass observaba sorprendida a la castaña que apareció de repente dándole un golpe en la cabeza a los dos chicos, la castaña observo a Daphne con el ceño fruncido.

Daphne que sucede?- Pregunto preocupada - Pansy, las tres mesas se sorprendieron al ver a una serpiente, y no cualquiera sino a Pansy Parkinson la serpiente más frívola que podrías encontrar; preocupado por alguien que no sea por el bien de sí misma.

La castaña observó estas reacciones rodando los ojos; en ese momento entraron varias personas al Gran Comedor, Los Weasleys al completo, Las Delacour, Alastor Moody, Los Malfoy, Los Tonks, Audrey Thomson Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.

ES SIRIUS BLACK! – gritó Dolores Umbridge al ver al prófugo de Azkaban – ALGUIEN QUE LO ATRAPE – varias varita se alzaron contra Umbridge, entre ellas las de Harry, Ron, Hermione y, para sorpresa de todos, Neville y Luna junto a las varitas de la Orden del Fénix y para sorpresa de los del '95, los tres chicos que aparecieron misteriosamente también lo hicieron.

Sirius es inocente- dijo Harry, aunque observa curioso a los chicos – y si alguien intenta hacerle algo se las verá conmigo.

Cálmate Harry – dijo Sirius, para añadir – ¿Dumby para que nos llamaste? – haciendo referencia al director, mientras que los alumnos lo observaban sorprendidos y los adultos lo miraran reprobatoriamente, con sus excepciones (entiéndase los chicos misteriosos, Remus Lupin, Arthur y Bill Weasley, Ted y Tonks que lo miraban divertido y Alastor que observaba con el ceño fruncido)

Sirius más respeto – dijo Molly Weasley enfada con el vocabulario del Black.

¡Ja! ¿Porque no me sorprende ver a unos pobretones con prófugos? – dijo burlonamente Draco. Justo en el momento en el que los weasleys le iban a responder, Draco fue elevado por los aires por una furiosa castaña.

SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE RAYOS DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK LOS ESTAS INSULTANDO – rugió, dejando a los presentes, menos a los otros dos chicos que tenían la cara contorsionada de la furia al oír a Draco decir eso, sorprendidos sobre todo a Draco que en eso momento se encontraba de cabeza por los aires – DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO .

¡Ja! ¿Y crees que le haré caso a una nena? – dijo de brazos cruzados burlonamente aunque por dentro sentía miedo.

La chica sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente – dejando a todos impresionados puesto a que su sonrisa era idéntica al chico que tenía colgado de cabeza – o lo haces o preferirás enfrentarte a Voldemort tu solito – dijo siniestramente, causando el escalofrío de muchas personas no solo por la mención de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sino también porque esa sonrisa daba miedo, no, daba terror y parecía dispuesta de hacerlo.

¡Está bien! – dijo Draco asustado.

Así me gusta – y fue en ese momento donde pudieron observar a la chica, era de estatura normal, tenía un cuerpo con buenas curvas que dejaron a varios babeando y a otras con el ceño fruncido, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes – Bien, hazlo.

Perdón por el insulto Weasleys – dijo entre dientes, mandándole una mirada fulminante a la castaña.

Todos estaban impresionados.

Los llame porque aparecieron estos tres chicos, de los cuales siento que no son de este tiempo – dijo Dumby observando el gira-tiempo que tenía el castaño en la mano e ignorando lo sucedido- tengo razón jóvenes – pregunto observando a los tres chicos.

Tiene razón – dijo la castaña – eso me hace recordar – fue en ese momento donde se oyeron dos gritos de dolor, la castaña había pisado a los dos chicos.

Sirius y Remus estaban petrificados, observando atónitos al vivo retrato de James Potter; cosa de la cual el chico se di cuenta y sonriendo arrogantemente dijo.

No, no soy James Potter – dejando a Snape, Sirius y Remus choqueados

YA BASTA, EN ESTE INSTANTE ME VAN A DECIR QUIENES SON Y PORQUE TÚ TE PARECES A MI HERMANA – todos temblaron cuando Daphne apunto con su varita a la castaña que la observaba divertida.

Bien, creo que no queda de otra que presentarse – dijo el pelirrojo, captando la atención de todos en especial de los Weasleys – creo que iniciare yo.. – no termino de hablar porque otra fue interrumpido por Greengrass mayor.

O NO, TU NO! LO HARA ELLA– dijo amenazante, apuntando a la castaña que trataba de retener la risa que trataba de salir, y el pelirrojo, siendo consciente del carácter de todas las mujeres presentes, asintió asustado.

La castaña rio y dijo – ok! Me presentare yo – anunció divertida – pero…- cambio su expresión por una sádica sonrisa que le congelo los huesos a más de uno – ustedes dos – dijo sacando la varita y apuntando al castaño y pelirrojo que se pusieron tiesos en sus sitios – los matare apenas términos esto – dijo siniestramente, dispuesta a cumplir con lo dicho – aunque creo que será mejor torturarlos al estilo Bellatrix Black y después dejar que sus madres los maten – riendo sádicamente termino su amenaza dejando a los dos chicos pálidos y temblando.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom apretó los puños fuertemente ante la mención de Bellatrix y Hermione, que notó esa reacción, le tomo la mano y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, este se relajó solo un poco aunque sin notar las miradas de muerte de parte de cierto Weasley y cierta Hufflepuff, aunque Luna y Ginny si notaron la reacción de los anteriores mencionados, rieron por lo bajo.

Es que bueno primero que nada y lo digo más que nada por advertencia, esta extremadamente prohibido que cualquiera amenace a alguien y también queda prohibido los golpes y hechizos como ataque - la mirada de la chica pasó por la mayoría de los Weasley, Harry, Draco y demás.

¿A qué viene el comentario? - preguntó Ginny, la chica simplemente alzo los hombros.

Bien, continué, señorita – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore.

¡¿QUE?! ¿PIENSA CONFIAR EN ELLOS DUMBLEDORE? ¿ESTA LOCO O QUE? – dijo la cara de sapo, aunque después de decir, cuatro hechizos dejando aturdida (de parte de los chicos misteriosos y Hagrid – aunque nadie se dio cuenta de este último) y petrificada por parte de la castaña que dijo

¿Alguien más piensa interrumpir? – dijo con indiferencia y todos negaron – bien! Siéntense por favor - Los Weasleys al completo, Los Tonks, Audrey Thomson (que se sentó con Fleur), Las Delacour (Fleur directo detrás de Bill mientras que Audrey y Gabrielle reían de ella), Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black fueron a sentarse en Gryffindor con Harry y los demás.

Bien – dijo la castaña observando la mesa de Slytherin buscando a alguien, después de ver que Los Malfoy se sentaran junto a su hijo, frunció el ceño al observar que su madre no estaba allí – Buenas! Mi nombre es Daphne – dijo simplemente, observando la reacción de su tocaya que en ese momento la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la volvió a apuntar con la varita, mientras que Pansy y Blaize Zabini pensaban seriamente si reírse o bufar.

En ese momento entro por la puerta del Gran Comedor, una Slytherin de 4to año, con las misma características que la castaña que se presentaría, alta, delgada, con el cabello castaño, aunque el de la chica misteriosa era más largo, y los ojos verde, en ese instante amabas Daphne la observaron, una seria y la otra divertida, aunque los presente en el comedor menos Snape y Moody, observaban a la Sly que acababa de entrar y a la chica misteriosa, la primera, al sentirse tan observada levanto la vista del libro que venía leyendo y se quedó en su lugar frunciendo el ceño.

Bien, antes de que preguntes, te haré un resumen – dijo Daphne 2 – nosotros tres venimos del futuro- dijo apuntándose a sí misma y a los otros dos - por culpa de aquellos reverendos idiotas estamos aquí. El director lo sabe y confía en nosotros y nos tenemos que presentar puesto a que no sabemos y repito, por culpa de ellos, regresar a nuestro tiempo – dijo y agrego para sí, aunque todos la oyeron – Emma me matará cuando se entere de esto – observó a "su clon" – entendiste?

No soy idiota – dijo con indiferencia, sentándose en la punta de la mesa que daba a la salida del gran comedor.

Eso lo sé, créeme que lo sé – dijo - bien, lo haré de nuevo. Soy Daphne, tengo 15 años y soy – dijo – eso lo dejare de ultimo – todos fruncieron el ceño.

Tus padres pequeña – dijo arrogantemente el vivo retrato de James Potter.

Bien – frunció ligeramente el ceño – mi madre es, obviamente, Astoria Greengrass – dijo observando las reacciones

No nos dimos cuenta – dijo con sorna Draco Malfoy

A mi hija/sobrina tú no le hablas así Malfoy – rugieron ambas Greengrass mientras este se hundía en su sitio ante la mirada de las dos y el chico pelirrojo decía algo que sonó a: con que de ahí heredo el carácter, aunque para su suerte nadie lo oyó, puesto a que estaban ocupados riendo.

A mi hijo ustedes no le hablan así mocosas – rugió Lucius

A MI MADRE Y TÍA NO LE HABLAS ASI – rugió – Entendiste – dijo un "poco" más calmada, aunque agrego – deberías ser más como mi ABUELA sabes.

¿Y yo que sé quién es esa? Eh? – dijo rabioso.

Pues – dijo – solo te diré que estas casado con ella – respondió sarnosa e ignorando la mirada analizadora de Narcissa Malfoy.


End file.
